Racing Queen
by bluflash
Summary: Van's a prince who kidnaps Hitomi, a princess whose father is fighting for a kingdom that Van's family wants. At first, Hitomi hates Van, but time changes things...ch.10 REDONE
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

_ Hitomi raced through a dark forest, glancing wildly to the left and the right. Hearing an unfamiliar sound, she paused, listened, and increased her speed. After a while, she felt as if she were flying, her feet never touching the ground. The pain in her muscles had numbed, and she felt nothing now. She wasn't tired, but she felt as though, even with her limitless energy, she might collapse at any moment. She wanted to let go and just fall, letting the cold, hard ground catch her. But she knew she couldn't. She must escape this enemy. _He _was out to get her, would get her, if she hesitated but an instant. No, stopping wasn't an option. She must press onward, she must, she must. Feeling her last drops of strength drain from her body, she screamed, as she felt the arms of the enemy wrap around her, breaking her fall. Screaming weakly once more, she fainted in her foe's arms._

****Gasping for breath, Hitomi jolted awake. Looking around, she half expected to see the dark, looming trees of the forest. But no. It had only been a dream. Or had it...?


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Chuckling to himself, Van watched through the hidden doorway, just behind the tapestry in Hitomi's room. That was one of the advantages of having her in his own hidden castle. He knew all the passageways and portals, and she, his fiery captive, did not. He hadn't originally planned to kidnap her. Though she would never believe it, he had meant to conquer her own castle, in order to prove to her stubborn father that he and his kingdom meant business. The throne was his family's and he would stop at nothing to see it handed over. Whether by force or choice, he didn't care which. Just so long as he had his kingdom. And mayhap her as his bride...

Hitomi glared at her reflection the looking glass across from her bed. It was just like her to get flustered over a silly dream. How could she expect to seal the doom of the enemy(and secure her father as king) if she couldn't even handle a stupid dream? A dream, a figment of her imagination, something that only proved that she shouldn't sneak anymore food to her bedchamber right before she slipped into sleep.

"It was just a dream, Hitomi. Get a hold of yourself! You can't discover secrets and send coded messages to Father if you're too tired from awakening in the middle of the night because of a meaningless dream!" She lectured, giving herself a miniature pep talk of sorts, to clear her head.

There, she thought. That's better. Now let's just get dressed and go downstairs. The dawn has already passed, and I am eager to break the fast. All that talk of dreams had made her hungry. Sighing, she drew the linen kirtle and woolen gunna over her head. Too weary to fuss with her hair today, she tied it back in a loose plait. There, that should do it. Now no more talk or thoughts of those dreams.

Still, it had felt so real...

"Well, _someone_ slept late this morning!" Van noted dryly, as Hitomi made her appearance on the stairway.

"Be quiet, you boorish mongrel. I'm in no mood for your lame attempt at humor." She said haughtily, lifting her chin a notch.

"Oh ho! How quickly one forgets that when one is a captive, one must obey one's master. After all, you're a slave now. No more princess pride to show off. You're no better off than the lowest now. Although I must say that you are _worse_ off than some others." He mentioned all this with the skill of an expert marksman, taking aim and firing, with dry wit rather than bullets; never losing his casually jovial mood.

Narrowing her eyes, Hitomi whirled around to stomp back upstairs when he caught her.

"None of your sulks, Miss. Come back down and break the fast. We're off to buy you a decent wardrobe today. I cannot be seen with someone who wears rags." Van took her arm and led her back down the stairs.

"I wouldn't need new clothes if I hadn't been kidnapped! Unless of course you've _forgotten_ that you snatched me from my home, only to bring me to this God-forsaken tundra." She could be just as sarcastic and lethal with her remarks as he.

"No, I haven't forgotten. Come. The day passes quickly, and we've much to do on this winter morn." With that, Van crossed the room, Hitomi in tow, and deposited her in the seat beside his at the head of the table. Today would be a long day if she stayed in _this_ mood.

"Can you not walk any faster?" Hitomi complained grumpily. Van was walking too slowly for her liking. She liked speed, wanted everything fast. From running to eating to sleeping, Hitomi moved quickly, never pausing, jumping headfirst into things without thoughts of the consequences. Van, on the other hand, took his time with things, considering every option and its consequences before planning his move. He was patient where Hitomi was brash. He was calm when Hitomi was loud. He looked before he leaped; Hitomi leaped and still didn't look. They were prime examples of two total opposites: dark and light, dawn and dusk. I'll leave it to you to decide which is which.


	3. Chapter Two

****

**CHAPTER TWO**

As they walked into the dressmaker's shop, A sound that could only be described as pure feminine joy burst from Hitomi. She hadn't seen such finery since her untimely kidnapping. Velvets and silks, linens and wool, all in a variety of colors and styles. Women with scissors, thread, trimmings, and furs roamed the shop. Behind them was a lean tailor who swept into a low bow as he saw Van and Hitomi. He bade her mount a bench so that he might take her measurements. His cord was drawn and knots made and the tailor gave detailed instructions for the seamstresses to follow. As Hitomi giggled and beamed at the choices laid before her, Van mumbled something about leaving to see to more pressing matters. Hitomi waved her hand as goodbye, too swept up in the moment to notice anything else.

The room began to buzz as the women snipped and stitched and the servants hurried to lay out the materials and gather up the scraps that fell from the scissors. Hitomi was hustled from hand to hand as progress was made and her approval sought. There were slippers half formed and sewn to fit her feet. There were strips of fur, fox, mink, and sable, to warm the neck and cuffs. One garment in particular caught her eye, a rich cloak of fur-lined velvet. The tailor warmed to his task and smiled as the afternoon wore on. It was rare that he plied his trade on someone so beautiful, who obviously had an eye for lovely things, or a lord so generous.

The job was almost finished when Hitomi spied a bolt of yellow velvet that she thought was gorgeous. She bade the tailor come over and described while he drew, a special gown, with full flowing sleeves and a tight bodice made low to show the best of a kirtle sewn from a pale yellow silk he had. She chose a gold braid for the trim and assured herself that more care than usual would be taken in the making of this, her favorite. She sighed with contentment, as the seamstresses finished sewing her gowns and slippers. She had never been so happy. Not since she was a small girl, when her mother had been alive. Her mother had doted on her, always buying her things and doing her hair. Her father loved her too, of course, but he had grown distant as she grew up, looking more and more like his dead wife, whom he had adored. No, no one had ever made her so happy. Certainly no _man_...

MEANWHILE...

Van couldn't focus. While his men droned on about the next village they would ambush, Van turned his thoughts to Hitomi. He knew she hated him; she had made that perfectly clear. He supposed she had good reason to, he _had_ kidnapped her, after all. He certainly didn't hate her, but he thought he might if he was in her shoes. Still, he wanted to win her over. He didn't know why, but he felt he _needed_ her approval. Like just because she refused to acknowledge him, he wanted her to notice him even more.

Van snorted. He didn't need her approval. He could take over her country for his kingdom without a qualm. He would show her. He didn't need her. He didn't need anybody.

"Ahem! Van, we wanted to know what you thought of our battle plan!" His head planner, Folken, inquired frustratedly.

"What? I agree." Van murmered distractedly.

"Forget it. You're obviously too distracted at the moment. We'll discuss this in the morning. Goodbye." With that, Folken and the others gathered up their things and left the Great Hall.

"Great. Just perfect. If I hadn't been thinking of Hitomi I would have been focused on the battle for next week. That's it. If Hitomi wants to go home, I'll send her home. She's too distracting to my work." Van decided determindly. "I'll just forget all about her."

He didn't know how hard that would be.

LATER THAT DAY...

Hitomi threw the door open with glee, and more than a few new outfits.

"Oh, thank you so much, Van!" She squealed, forgetting that she hated him. "This is the best day I've ever had! That was so sweet of you to buy me new clothes!" Hitomi dropped her bags on the large oak table, and ran up to Van. Then, almost in slow motion, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

It wasn't really a kiss. More of a peck, but it held all the emotions of a real one. Shocking both of them were their feelings now. How could she hate him when she felt the way she did?

Van froze. Had she really just done that? Startled by her actions, he backed away. He was supposed to be forgetting her, and she kisses him. What about the plan?! His mind screamed. But what about Hitomi and your feelings?! The other half of his mind insisted. He was confused. How could he not want her to notice him, when even her nearness shocked his system? He would never understand love.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER 3**

Hitomi stared at the floor, not meeting Van's eyes. Why had she done something so stupid? Would he think her a fickle thing now, professing hate in words but something much different in actions? She needed to leave. Now.

"I'm going to my chamber." She stammered and, whirling round quickly, fled up the stone stairs.

"Hitomi---!" Van broke off as she ran up the steps. He scowled. Not only would he not understand love, but apparantly never women either.

"Folken! I require ale. I'm going to the pub. Can you handle matters here?" Van demanded impatiently.

"Yes, of course, but we have wine here." Folken pointed out the obvious, as was his nature.

"I do not wish to be around women for some time. I mayn't be back tonight, if ever." He muttered, as he pulled his boots on.

"But, Your Highness, aren't there going to be barmaids and wenches among the drunkards?" Folken smiled slightly. Van already sounded drunk, and he hadn't had the first drink.

"Gah! Folken, do us all a favor and cease with your prattle! If I wanted to know the obvioius, I would not be going to a bar!" With that, Van turned and stomped out, slamming the oak door behind him.

"Princes. So tempermental." Folken murmered with a sly grin.

Hitomi paced about her room, wondering whether she would ever venture outside again. She sighed. She was becoming like a love-smitten maid. If she kept this up, she feared she might swoon.

"Quit worring about it! He's not." She chastised herself. Why was she worrying about what _Van_ thought? He was the enemy, for goodness' sake! She should be more concerned about things like contacting her family. Suddenly she remembered her clothes. She had left them on the table in the hall.

"Well, they must be gotten. And the sooner I face Van and explain to him I was just grateful for the coin he spent on me, that the kiss meant nothing, the sooner we forget this ever happened." She soothed herself as she flung open her chamber door.

"Another pitcher of Sake! Here, innkeeper! Bring one forthwith!" Van said through a thick tounge, as he downed drinking horn after drinking horn of the potent drink.

"Sire, I do believe you have had enough Sake for one night. Perhaps you should go home, or put your horse in the stables and stay the night here." The innkeeper suggested timidly.

"Had enough? Had enough?! Don't tell me when I've had enough! I've got a ferry-velly- verly strong stoe-mack." He slurred, mixing up simple words and glaring into an empty corner that looked, to him, just like the innkeeper.

"I can hannel my liquor. Don't you fink I can hannel it?" He questioned, and then he promptly passed out on the table.

"I don't think, sir, I know. Well, off to bed with you. Can't have you littering about my tables. Got to keep the customers happy, you know. I'll just add the room total to your bill tomorrow morning. If you are sober by then." The innkeeper dragged him up the stairs and into an available room.

Hitomi stepped lightly down the stairs. She must face down Van. She must, if she had any hope of escape. So, she was unduly startled when she did not see him in front of the fire, as was his custom.

"Folken, where's Van?" She asked suspiciously.

"Van? Oh, he's off somewhere drinking away all his senses." Folken said casually.

"Oh? Well, I'm just here to collect my clothes. I left them here when, er---" She blushed as she broke off, not wanting to bring the kiss back into play just yet.

"They are where you left them. From earlier." He smiled at her discomfort.

"Right. Well, I'll just be taking my leave now." She gave a false smile and hurried back upstairs.

"Ah, these young swains will have their way." Folken noted dryly to himself.

"What was that?!" Hitomi further scolded herself. If it was only a spur of the moment, forget it ever happened type thing, then why am I obsessing over it? She wondered. As she wondered to herself, she heard a crash, followed by someone bellowing downstairs.

"Right, that'll be Van. Well, I suppose I ought to go tend to his wounds, so he'll be in a better mood when I explain this to him." Hitomi gathered her skirts and scuttled back downstairs.

When she got down there, her eyes widened at the scene before her. Van, with red eyes and a greenish pallor, was stumbling around the hall, cursing all women and their wiles of disaster. Folken, who was usually mild-mannered, was red in the face, trying to calm Van down and cease his disorderly behaviour. With the drama playing out before her, she wondered what her lines in the play were, and when she was to say them. They came sooner than she would have hoped.

"Bah! Women! Use them, but never love them. They'll just drop you like a fuh-va-fool!" Van stumbled over his speech, further enraging Folken, and making Hitomi fight a smile.

"Van! Listen to yourself! You're drunk! It's a wonder you didn't fall off your horse!" Folken yelled, upset with Van for not being more adult about everything.

Van was about to start in on his woes again when a voice rang out from the staircase.

"Folken! Van! Look at yourselves. It's enough to make a girl mad with all the racket you've got going on down here! Van, you really need to get a handle on things. And, Folken, I'm surprised at you. Becoming so vile-tempered at his drunkeness! Understandable, yes, but necessary? I think not." Hitomi admonished them sternly as she made her way towards Van.

Both men now looked slightly embarrassed at being caught in such states by Hitomi.

"I apologize for your having to witness that, Damoiselle." Folken bowed low while apologizing profusely.

"It's quite alright. Now help me get him upstairs. I do believe he's passed out." Hitomi stated as they stared at the now peacefully snoring Van.

"He drank the best of a keg of ale and he'll feel the worst of it in the morning. But don't worry about it. I know a potion that will cure it. So you won't have to listen to his aches and pains in the morn." Hitomi assured Folken with a grim smile.

"Now let's get him to bed."


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER 4**

Hitomi padded down the hall towards Van's room. He should wake up soon and she needed to be there when he did. She smiled grimly as a low moan reached her ears. Van has entered the building. She slipped into his room,without knocking, and raised her brow at him. He was doubled over on the large bed, groaning in misery. Hearing her clear her throat, he glanced up in time to see her disdainful look. He opened his mouth to respond, but quickly snapped it closed. Hitomi saw his obvioius pain and took pity on his plight. For once, he wasn't her enemy; he was a hurt person who could use her medical skills. She strode quickly over to him and pat his back comfortingly. She blushed however, when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Shaking her head at her foolishness, she spoke quietly to him.

"Van? I know how to make a mixture that will make you feel better, but you won't like it. Do you want it, or shall I let you suffer all day?" He looked at her and quickly nodded. Seeing her confusion, he gave her a pleading look.

Hitomi, knowing what he meant, rose and quickly went to the fireplace to light a fire.

"I'll be right back. I only need to gather a few, um, ingredients." She said with a hint of a smile. He wouldn't like this at all, but that wasn't her problem. The potion was fast working and was better than mooning about all day. Van had a village to run.

He stared in pain as she walked swiftly from the room. She had better hurry with that mixture; he couldn't afford to waste the day. After all, he had a village to run.

Hitomi hurried to her room. She had everything she needed, she only had to mix the stuff together. After making the potion to cure Van's hangover, she rushed back to his room. Well, she started to, but a strong gust of wind blew the tapestry on her wall up for a brief moment, like a draft catching a lady's skirt before she blushingly pushes it back down. A brief moment in time, but long enough to give Hitomi a glance at something other than just wall.

"Hitomi?" Van called weakly."Are you coming or not?" He yelled.

She snapped back into reality.

"Coming! I just couldn't find,uh, something." She called back.

"Good! I feel so bad!" Van moaned in anguish.

Rushing into his room, Hitomi gave Van the potion. He drank, shuddered, and rushed to the bathroom. When he came back, he gave her a wry look.

"Do all your potions taste so bloody wretched?" He quipped. "Or did I recieve the 'special treatment'?" He asked with fake interest.

"A little of both." She admitted with a small laugh.

Van hadn't noticed how close they were sitting(or didn't care), but Hitomi had.

"Well, I'll just be taking my leave now. Good day." She said briskly and all but sprinted from the room.

Van just shook his head.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for Hitomi getting into a shouting match with Van over something petty. No, the day was fairly calm. Almost scary, like the calm before a storm. In fact, there would be a storm, but not till later that night...

**A/N: Sorry! Very short chapter, but it'll get better! I suffer from a severe(and annoying) case of writer's block. Anywho, I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER 5**

Hitomi sat quietly in her room, waiting until everyone was asleep. This was too risky of an endeavor to botch because she wasn't being conscientious. She padded softly to the door, locking it in one swift motion. Striding over to the tapestry, she pushed it aside.

She had been right in her suspicions. There _was _a door there. It was an old one, with a rusty handle that looked as if it hadn't been opened in ages. Hitomi yanked hard on the knob. Surprisingly, it pulled open easily, as if the hinges had recently been oiled. So someone has been using this door. Van. It had to be Van. He probably used it all the time, to spy on her. That infuriated her. How _dare_ he spy on her! Why, the nerve of that pretentious little bastard. That--

Wait. She didn't _know _Van was spying on her. The hinges could've been oiled simply because Van wanted everything kept in tiptop shape because that's the kind of person he was.

Hitomi grabbed a candle and tiptoed down the dark corridor. There were many twists and turns but she finally reached the end of the tunnel. There was another door, much like the one at her end of the hall. But this one didn't lead to her room...

She almost screamed. Almost, but she stopped herself in time. She would only look. _This _time. Or maybe more times to come. No! She couldn't. She wouldn't. She—would.

Hitomi sighed as she looked at Van's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. So innocent and full of boyish charm. So handsome...

_Handsome??!! _Her mind screamed. Slow down there. He was her enemy. He wanted to take over her kingdom. Make her a slave. Take what didn't belong to him. He was not husband material. Wait. Where did the idea of a husband come from? We go from handsome to _husband _all of a sudden? Her mind would not relent. It pushed thought after thought of her treachery, all because she thought he looked cute whilst sleeping.

She would leave tonight. She wouldn't mention a thing about it until the right moment. Until—

Van's eyes fluttered open. As he focused them, he saw Hitomi staring down at him in mute horror. Being male, he misjudged the expression on her face for something more romance oriented. He smiled.

"So, you couldn't stay away from me? All you have to do is ask, and I'll arrange for you to be my personal slave in the takeover." He leered at her as he said this.

Hitomi was furious. She stomped over to the bed and started to slap him. He let her, once. She tried a second time, but he yanked her forward and kissed her.

Hitomi felt all thought wiped from her mind. This kiss was powerful, and would have knocked her socks off had she been wearing any. It certainly made her knees weak, a fact that would have annoyed the hell out of her if it hadn't been so exhilarating. This felt good. This felt really good. This felt-- _WRONG! This was so WRONG!!_

Startled by her own emotions, Hitomi pushed away from Van and fled the room, tears in her eyes.

**A/N: YAY! Writer's block dispelling! My black cloud can go away! I revamped the chappie and all is right with the world! (happee palm tree dance)**


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER 6**

Hitomi fled the room in tears. Forgetting her candle, she fumbled down the dark hallway. When she finally reached her room, she flung herself onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She was furious, not just with Van, but with herself.

After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped crying. As she wiped her eyes, her brain formulated a plan. She would ignore it. She would pretend it had never happened, that there was no secret passageway and no kiss from Van., She would run, as she always did, both figuratively and literally. Hadn't her father always called her "racing queen" ?

**A/N: Now the title comes into play. There is method to my madness! (Maniacal laugh) Well, sometimes. More(and longer-- I think I'm becoming notorious for short chaps) chappies soon!! **


	8. Chapter Seven

THAT morning, Hitomi gracefully descended the staircase, nodding good morning to everyone without qualms, suprising Van by looking him in the eye with no recognition in her gaze. It was as if she hadn't even gone down that blasted corridor last night, as if she hadn't kissed him, as if she didn't care about him.

"Good morning, Hitomi. I trust you slept well?" He wouldn't let her off _that_ easy.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Her brow furrowed as she gave him a confused look.

Van snorted. _Why wouldn't you have slept well? Oh, I don't know, maybe because you SNEAKED INTO MY ROOM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT?! _He screamed in his head, causing an odd expression on his face, which further "confused" Hitomi.

"Are _you_ alright, Van? You look a bit odd this morn. Are you sure you're okay?" Hitomi played the innocent _so _well.

"Okay? Yes, of-of course I'm okay what did you think? Slept soundly _all_ night, except for the fact that I was awaken around midnight." He hinted broadly, hoping to show her that he was _not_ going to pretend nothing had happened between them.

Hitomi was having none of it. "Hmm. Must have been from outside. Maybe a wolf's cry drifted in from the moor."

Fine. If Hitomi could play games, Van could, too. " No no, I'm pretty sure it came from _inside_ the castle. Somewhere along the _corridors_, perhaps?" No one ever said he was subtle.

"Perhaps." Hitomi countered coolly, making several spectators at this battle of wits question Van's sanity, so convinced were they by Hitomi's acting. However, acting was all it was, and Hitomi was getting nervous. She didn't want to be exposed as some sort of...of harlot. It would be best to end this now, for her own safety.

"Now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I think I favor a bit of fresh air. Mayhap some horseback riding or a brisk walk. Yea, a brisk walk would do me good." She turned on heal and flounced from the room.

Van had the strange sensation he'd just been duped, and he didn't like it.

"What just happened there?"

His men shrugged.


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER 8**

Hitomi took a deep breath as soon as she left the castle. She'd pulled off her little facade, but only barely. She was surprised that he didn't just come out and say she'd been sneaking in his bedroom at midnight. _She'd _be the embarrassed one, after all. As soon as she thought that, however, something told her that wasn't so. Sighing, she wandered around the castle, trying to decide a next course of action. Deep in the midst of her planning, she spied a somewhat secluded pathway, obviously not recently used, since the "road" was covered in a blanket of snow. Glancing about to make sure no one chanced to see her, she stepped under the veil of trees and onto the footpath.

It was darker here than outside, because the trees blocked out most of the sunlight. It was peaceful, really, in an odd way. There was almost complete silence; as if birds didn't dare sing here. The only sound was the crunching of snow under Hitomi's booted feet. The silence coupled with the shadows and slight beams of light to create an eerie feeling of solitude and aloneness, the kind one feels when alone at night, knowing that they're the only one awake, perhaps engrossed in a particularly good book, or in thoughts of something particularly pleasing. This was what Hitomi was feeling at the moment and she liked it.

Van scowled. He, too, was engrossed in thought, but it wasn't especially pleasant. At the moment, he was determining whether or not to go after Hitomi, or just stay here and let her get lost. It would serve her right, he supposed, to get lost outside. Seeing as she was in unfamiliar territory and hadn't seen more than the castle and inside the courtyard, she would inevitably get lost, therefore having to admit to him her impotence and stupidity when he had to rescue her from the big bad forest, as he inevitably would. Though this thought pleased him very much, his curiousity got the better of him. He wanted to know what her game was, and why she would ignore him and act as if nothing had transpired between them. She was hiding from something, and he knew it.

"Aahh!" Hitomi gasped in pleasure as she discovered the end of the trail. Her secluded pathway had led her to a small stream, deep in a wooded glade, the kind lovers snuck off to in the afternoon, for a tryst. It was small and pleasant, the stream bubbling merrily, birds chirping happily again now that the dark trail had ended. Hitomi's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to sneak here in the afternoons, just to get privacy without worrying about someone interrupting her thoughts. She couldn't have been happier.

Suddenly, a new thought occured to her. If it really was private, and she could do whatever she pleased here, then she wanted to bathe in the steam. She had no idea why, just that she wanted to, and why shouldn't she, seeing as how it was _her_ secret place. That was her first mistake. She automatically assumed it was hers and no one had found it before her, poor girl.

Although it was winter, it was unseasonably warm, with the sun high overhead, melting much of the snow. This was new reasoning for Hitomi's plan: it was hot and she was tired, therefore a cool dip in the stream would be just the thing. Shedding her woolen gunna, she contemplated whether or not to leave the kirtle on, for modesty's sake. Then she realized that A: if she were indeed alone, why should it matter, and B: She couldn't go back to the palace in a wet gown or suspicions would arise. Smiling at her own argument, she stripped the kirtle off as well. She closed her eyes as she waded into the cool water. Now _that_ felt good. She felt more at peace than she had in a long time.

Yanking on his boots, Van walked out into the bright sunshine. Looking around, hoping the heat hadn't already melted her footprints, he was happy to see there were still traces of her small footprints. If he hurried, he might be able to find her.

After walking for what seemed ages(and in circles, no less) he saw the footprints deviate from their wandering to a secluded path in the woods. Intrigued as to why Hitomi went this way, he followed.

Hitomi dove under, giggling like a child at her wonderful secret. This was too good to be true, having a small grove to herself! However, her happiness melted into fear when she heard footsteps. The shy half of her wanted to go underwater and pretend she wasn't there until the danger left. The stubborn part of her would have none of it. Her feet found the pebbled bottom of the stream as the footsteps drew closer.

Van, meanwhile, had no idea what he was about to encounter. He assumed she was lost, and needed to be rescued. Oh, how wrong he was.

Picking up a stone to throw at whatever had chanced upon her brook, she clenched it tightly, hoping it would suffice. But when she saw Van round the corner into the glade, she stood stock still, stone falling from her hand.

When Van saw _her_, his eyes widened, but other than that, he gave no acknowledgement to the fact that she was _au nateural._(sp?)

Hitomi's face reddened, her eyes big as saucers, and her mouth dropped. Then she became angry. Why was _he _here?! Then it occured to her.

"Y-you _followed_ me, didn't you?" She accused. Without waiting for an answer, she screamed and snatched her clothes from the ground trying to put them on and cover herself at the same time, and failing miserably. Somehow in the melee, she managed to get her kirtle on, but that was enough clothing for her. Eyes brimming with tears, she ran from the glade, her parting words ringing in Van's ears. _I never want to s-see you ag-again!_

**A/N: Ah, the plot thickens! I love the power to make people do what I want without any say whatsoever. I also enjoy torturing people. And pizza. I'm posolutely _steeped_ in Escaflowne(both the manga and the anime) since I've spent the past three days locked in my room with an early Christmas present. Any guesses as to what it was? Yes, it was the entire manga set and all 26 episodes (plus the movie). The episodes were in _Escaflowne: The Perfect Collection_ and were in Japanese!! Yay!! At first, I thought the manga was waaayy better, but now, I'm not entirely sure. Was slightly disappointed though, with the anime. In the manga, Hitomi _finally_ kisses Van. In the anime, they just hug and stare at each other a lot. Oh, well. At least in the anime she can return to Gaea anytime she wants and it isn't _just_ a dream. Oh and, you guys, keep reviewing!! I adore getting email, especially reviews for my ficcies. And while you're on the page, read and review some of my other stories, particularly the ones that NO ONE HAS REVIEWED!!!! Please and thank you!! **

**Kat**

**P.S. Sorry for the lengthy author note. It's almost longer than the chapter!( And you_ know_ how long they are! )**


	10. Chapter Nine

Hitomi lay in a heap on her four-poster, drained of tears and emotions. As soon as she'd returned to the castle, she had run up to her room, barred the door, and collapsed on the bed sobbing. Now she couldn't cry anymore and felt as though she were slipping into a void when an incessant knocking began at her door.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Hitomi? Open the door." It was Van.

"No."

"You have to come out eventually. You cannot hide in there forever."

_Like hell I can't, _She thought, refusing to answer him.

On the other side of the door, Van sighed heavily. "Fine. Be stubborn. You'll come out eventually."

_I wouldn't wager on it._ She thought as she heard his fading footsteps. He'd seen her naked. Oh my.

"He's right, though," Hitomi murmured. "I _will_ come out. That handy little passageway might be put to good use later." She mused, smirking almost imperceptibly.

Rising from the bed, she went to the window and opened it, perching on the edge of the sill, watching the vivid colors the setting sun was casting on the brilliantly white snow. She sat like that for almost an hour, until another knock sounded against the wood.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming down for dinner?"

Van again.

"No." There was an edge to her voice. She'd already told him she wasn't leaving her room, so why was he back up here?

"You can't starve yourself."

"I don't intend to starve myself. At the moment, however, I'm not hungry. Is that too much of a problem for you?"

"I'm _sorry_, Hitomi. I didn't do it on purpose, you know."

"I don't wanna talk about it. In fact, I really don't wanna talk to you at all. Good night."

"Hitomi--"

"Good _night._"

He walked away from her door, shaking his head. It wasn't as if he'd been _following _her or anything...oh, wait, he had. But he'd had good intentions...!

**okay, that was shorter than I'd intended, but it's basically a pilot, since I haven't written or even looked at this particular fic in so long. Should I continue it, or kill it completely? Good? Bad? Too horrible for words? Review and tell me, please!**


	11. Chapter Ten EDITED

The flame on the candle flickered as Hitomi moved stealthily down the now-familiar hidden corridor. This time, however, she wasn't going to see Van. She wasn't _near_ his door. Well, technically she was, but she wasn't going inside.

The last time she'd been down here, she thought she'd seen another door...Aha. Smiling triumphantly, Hitomi reached for the door handle, but froze when she thought she saw movement. She relaxed, though, when she realized it was her own moving shadow, reflected in the light cast by the candle. Again, she reached for the door. Opening it, she found another passageway, this one a dark flight or stairs. Hitomi gripped her candle tightly and started downward. After what felt like centuries, she reached another door at the bottom. She opened this one as well and her eyes widened at the hidden room before her.

The room looked very much like her own, except larger and without a bed. There was a round wooden table in the center and across from that a fire blazed merrily in the hearth. Wait-- a fire...?

"Hello, Hitomi."

Hitomi gasped and whirled around. Sitting in an armchair in a corner was Van.

"W-what are you...?"

"I _was_ wondering when you'd come back and open this door."

"How did you..."

"Well, you'd found the first hall, right? The one connecting our rooms? It was only a matter of time until curiosity got the better of you and you opened the other door."

Hitomi found her voice. "But why are _you_ here?"

"I _live_ here remember?"

"Yes, but why down here in the dead of night?"

"I like to come here and think." He shrugged.

"Well I'll leave you to your thinking then." She turned and started back towards the stairs.

"Wait."

She turned tiredly toward him. "Van, what are you doing? Why am I here?"

"Because...because..." Good question. He couldn't for the life of him remember why she was here in the first place.

"Why can't I just go home?"

"Er..."

"Are you just planning on keeping me here forever? Is that it?"

"You can't go home!"

"But _why_!"

"I don't know!"

"What are you gaining by keeping me here! I hate it! I miss my family! I miss my life!"

She hated being here. She said it herself. So why _was_ she here? Because...

"Fine. Fine. Just...go pack your things. You can go home in the morning." He rubbged a hand over his face.

Hitomi opened her mouth to say "thank you," but couldn't. She _was_ happy, wasn't she? She closed her mouth and gave a small nod, silently ascending the staircase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi lay on the bed for the last time. _Her _bed. Funny how in such a short time she'd come to think of this room and all its furnishings as _hers._ There was a time when she wouldn't acknowledge them as anything.

She was leaving today. Funny how she would've been so ecstatic to be leaving only a few weeks ago. Now she felt numb. Surreal. It was so weird that she was finally leaving. The castle. Him. Everything.

Sighing, she got up and stared at her half-filled trunk. She hated packing and unpacking. But most of all she hated endings. She hated goodbyes. They were so final. So definite.

There was a light knock on her door. "Are you ready?"

Hitomi jolted out of her musings. Like it or not, the time had come. Throwing the rest of her stuff haphazardly into the trunk, she snapped the lid closed. "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, with her things in the waiting carriage, she took one last look at the place she'd been stuck in for less than a year. Yet in such a short time it had...grown on her, almost. It had become the familiar.

This is crazy, she thought. Where I'm headed is the familiar too! I'm going home! Why am I not happy?

Closure, she decided. I just need closure. A means to an end. That is all.

Her mind made up, she looked at Van, who had stopped talking to the driver and was looking at her. Swallowing, she walked over, kissed his cheek, and went back to the carriage, getting inside.

"Goodbye..." She whispered.

**END. **

**well, probably. I think an ending like this probably constitutes an epilogue, but I'm not worried about it.(If it happens, be grateful)This is probably the last Escaflowne fic I'll ever write. For detailed reasons, check my profile.**


End file.
